


Oh, Is That All?

by theblasphemouscontessa



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Family Dynamics, M/M, positive coming out stories, supportive bittles, the bittles had no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblasphemouscontessa/pseuds/theblasphemouscontessa
Summary: Eric Bittle comes out to his parents. They are surprised but mostly relieved he didn't knock over a liquor store or something.





	

Suzanne was sitting at the kitchen table going over her grocery list. There were the usual items that she bought every week, but there were also a few special dishes wanted to get supplies for - things she made infrequently enough that she didn’t always keep ingredients on hand. The pinging of her computer distracted her from her planning. It was time for her bi-weekly skype call with Dicky.

“Hi, baby.” she answered the call cheerfully absently noting that the room in the background of this call was different from usual. “You’re not at the Haus, tonight?” 

“No, Momma,” Dicky looked around shiftily then took a deep breath. He had that guilty look on his face, the one he wore right before confessing to using all the chocolate chips in an experimental recipe without permission. “Is Coach around? I wanted to talk to both of you together.”

“Yeah, sure. He’s down in the basement but I can have him up in just a tick.” Dicky nodded and if anything looked even more nervous than he had before. “Is everything okay, hon’?” While she and Dicky skyped regularly, his relationship with his father was more distant and formal, they would ask her about each other and have brief, awkward conversations on the phone every two weeks or so. Dicky wanting to talk to both of them together meant big news, which combined with his nervousness caused some dread in Suzanne’s motherly heart. She hoped he hadn’t gotten into trouble up north at his fancy school.

“Richard, honey, Dicky’s on skype and wants to say ‘hi’,” she called from the top of the basement stairs. Richard sensed her nervousness at this irregularity and came upstairs at once without even voicing his confusion.

“Hi, Junior, how’s school?” Richard asked falsely cheerful when he made it to the kitchen. “You survinin’ winter?” 

“Yeah, Coach. Everything’s good, I just wanted to talk to you and Momma together.” He said it all very quickly and gave a tight smile after taking a deep breath.

“Of course, is everything alright?” Suzanne came up behind her husband resting a hand on his shoulder, Richard pulled her forward, an arm around her waist so they were both presenting a united front and physically comforting each other. Neither had any idea what Dicky could possibly need to tell them that had him this worked up.

“What’s the matter baby? Do you need more money?” Suzanne asked gently, surely he couldn’t be calling to tell them he had flunked out of college. Or gotten involved in drugs, or gotten some girl in trouble, or…. well there was no use borrowing trouble whatever it was he was telling them now.

“No, Ma. Nothing like that. It’s just,” he stopped to take another steadying breath. “I’m gay. I always have been, and I always will be and I just thought you should know.”

It was very quiet in the Bittle’s kitchen while both parents processed what their son had just told them.

“Oh,” Richard was the first one to speak. “Is that all?” Suzanne laughed. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew this wasn’t the proper response, but she had been completely blindsided and her relief caught her before her sense did.

“Baby, don’t scare us like that!”

“What? Momma, Coach. I’m not joking. I wouldn’t lie about something like this.”

“Son, of course we believe you. I can’t say I’m not surprised, but really. You had us so worried.” Richard tried to reassure their son, though Suzanne could see he didn’t look any less confused.

“You were so nervous we thought you were going to tell us something bad. Of course we love you and respect you whatever your sexuality. But Dicky, I was going through worst case scenarios sure you were going to tell us you had joined a cult or something.”

“You, you’re not mad?” He asked hesitantly.

“Of course not! A little surprised maybe, but not mad. Never mad.”

“Oh, I thought for sure everyone either already knew or was in denial. What with the baking and ice skating and Beyonce and all.”

“Oh well,” Richard mumbled, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. “Sometimes I wondered maybe, but there’s no point making assumptions with the way the world is. All that gender stuff I don’t really understand and we always tried to raise you open minded, plus there was always a girl or two around so, you know.” He trailed off embarrassed, father and son with matching red complexions.

“The important thing is you told us and we love you.” Suzanne interjected, saving them from an awkward pause. “Any other news we should be aware of, while we’re together and in a sharing mood?” 

Dicky blushed again, harder. But this time instead of looking embarrassed or worried he seemed happy. “Well, I’m dating Jack. He’s my boyfriend, we’re pretty serious.”

“Good job, son. Bagged a pro athlete your first time out.” Laughed Richard. “He is your first boyfriend, right? Or did we miss a string of exes?”

“No, Daddy. He’s my first boyfriend. And a pretty good first boyfriend at that.”

“Make sure your boy knows he’s welcome here anytime. In fact I demand you both come down for Easter weekend.”

“Thanks, Momma. Daddy. I love you both.”

“We love you, too baby.”


End file.
